


Glittering Seduction

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Smut, cumbersmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Oscars, After Parties and of course, Benedict ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glittering Seduction

"So beautiful" a whisper against my ear as my body shook. His hands on my skin burned in the most delicious way. 

It started with a dance. I moved on the dance floor, not a care in the world. I made it into the party, lots of strings and promises made but worth every minute. 

The liquor flowed free and coursed thru my body, lifting all my inhibitions away as I danced. I could feel my body move gracefully and the bodies around me swayed along.

I didn't see him as much as feel his gaze on my skin. It traced my body and I licked my bottom lip as I moved to the music. I ran my fingers thru my hair, causing it to fall along my exposed back. 

The heated gaze returned and I never looked towards the source. I danced and danced until I needed to get fresh air. I walked towards a backroom, taking a deep breath and letting one out, my eyes falling closed as I let myself enjoy the feelings of the night.

A touch out of nowhere. Fingers touching my skin and a soft pant against my ear. I trembled as he pressed himself close to me "You're a wonderful dancer" he whispered, his voice a low growl as he moved his hands down my bare arms, causing goosebumps to form on my skin.

"I could feel you watching" I whispered as I tipped my head back against his shoulder and put my hands over his on my hips as I moved against him, swaying and hearing his breath come out in short pants

He spinned me around and pressed me against the wall "No games. I want you" he ran a hand down my body to my leg, lifting it up with ease and stroking it as he watched my face

I let out a moan as I looked up into his eyes. I didn't care about the consequences. I wanted him now. Here. Against this fucking wall. "Then take me"

"As you wish" He moved quickly, my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck as kissed me and thrust against me, teasing me for a second before everything got out of control.

"OH GOD!!" I gasped against his ear, trying hard to be quiet as he fucked into me, his mouth moving to my neck and leaving marks in it's wake. I could feel my nails dig into his back as I meet his thrusts. 

He nibbled on my ear "Wish I could hear you scream my name" he growled against my ear as he thrust his hips faster and drove me to my orgasm 

I whimpered against his ear as I came down from the intensity. I could feel him kissing my neck as he gently moved me down, holding onto me so I wouldn't slide down the wall.

"The things you make me do" He whispered before kissing me softly. I smiled against his lips before we parted "This dress was your idea and I love to dance" I winked 

"Wait until we get to the hotel.." He fixed my dress "Going to take my time.." He fixed his suit and smiled "Such pretty sounds you'll make" I swallowed hard as he ran his fingers thru his hair.

I licked my lips "I'll hold you to that" I grabbed his hand and lead him back towards the party.


End file.
